Broken Fate
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: After a turn of events change their lives, Squall and Selphie will have to turn to each other to find the answers they are looking for... R&R full summary inside


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of final fantasy VIII because if I did Id be rich and would kill Rinoa… not that I hate her ok maybe a little

Full Summary: Squall and Rinoa are to be joined in a double wedding with Selphie and Irvine. As the lovely couples prepare for their wedding it seems that there is a certain somebody who has different plans for the couple. Squall and Selphie will have nowhere to turn to except each other. It's love, its action, its fate

Chapter 0ne: Wedding Bells

Selphie giggled as it grew more apparent that she was clearly drunk. She had a bottle of wine in one had and her lucky bride crown in the other. It was her bachelorette party and she was going to have fun if it was the last thing she did. She just wish she could have her best friend here, but no Squall and Rinoa had to decide neither one of them were going to have parties.

It was just Selphie, Quistis, and her two best girlfriends from Trabia: Tatiana and Skylar. The four girls decided to check out the local male strip club. Selphie wanted to see what she was letting go of. Wasn't that the whole point of a bachelorette party? She loved Irvine but she also loved men in general and there was no rule saying she couldn't look.

"Ok missy, I think it is time we get you home," Quistis said in her most direct voice. She knew she was the only one who wasn't drunk. Why was she always the designated driver? She just smiled at Selphie. She was Rinoa's maid of honor because Selphie was going to have Skylar be hers.

"Yeah, yeah… I think they are closing anyways," Selphie mumbled as she tried to stand up. She laughed some more. She didn't even realize she had drank that much. Then again, she was a cheap drunk it didn't take her much.

Quistis helped all three girls to their car. She drove to the hotel and saw that Rinoa was outside waiting for them. She just smiled. She knew she was going to need help getting the girls to their separate rooms.

"I thought you might need my help. Plus I needed some air. I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow,' Rinoa said as she walked over to the car and opened Selphie's door. The two brides were sharing a suit while all the bride's maids shared a suit. It would be easiest if Quistis took her roommates for the night and Rinoa took her best friend.

"Do you want to talk about it? I can meet you back down in the lobby. We can have a cup of coffee." Quistis volunteered as she put a girl on each arm and kicked the door shut. She was too good at this. She hated being the responsible one. Why couldn't she just let loose like Selphie? Get married, and have the best friends looking out for you.

"No, I'm afraid if I talk about it too much something will happen. I think I just need some sleep. We're still on for breakfast though right?" Rinoa asked as the two walked into the hotel. They smiled at the receptionist and headed toward the elevators. It was times like these that it sucked to be on the top floor.

After getting to their rooms, Rinoa and Quistis smiled at one another and said good night before going into their own separate rooms. Rinoa carried Selphie to her bed and then sat down on the couch. She didn't know if she was going to get any sleep. This gut feeling just kept getting worse. She turned on the TV and some teenage soap opera was on. She rolled her eyes and before long she passed out.

"You have a rough night too," Selphie asked as she brought Rinoa a breakfast tray the next morning. She knew exactly what Rinoa liked. A frosted donut and orange juice. She sat at the edge of the bed ready to listen.

"I thought we were eating with everyone else." Rinoa said as she took a sip of the juice. She even asked Quistis about it last night. Why would she go back on her word?

"They got up earlier. It's almost noon. Neither of our alarms went off. I apologized to everyone and said we'd take them to a fancy dinner when we get back from our honeymoons." Selphie replied and smiled. It was two hours before her wedding. She had never been so excited in her life. She was going to spend the rest of her life with the man of her dreams and her best friend by her side.

"What time is it?" Rinoa asked as she started to nibble on the donut. She needed enough time to look great for the wedding. She needed her hair and makeup done and she needed to get to the chapel. She had to be there before all the guests started arriving.

"It is one o'clock. Quistis took our stuff and is setting up a make-up room at the church. She said the only thing I had to do was get you and me there," Selphie said as she stood up. She was too anxious to be able to sit down. She started to dance around the room as she watched Rinoa finish her brunch.

"I'm ready," Rinoa said wiping off her mouth with a napkin. There was no reason she had to wear something fancy to the church. She was just going to change into her wedding dress. Plus, she needed to wear something she could get make-up all over.

The two girls rushed to the church and the little back room that was set up for them. The two grooms were out and about greeting friends and family as they arrived. The day was off to a great start. Rinoa was starting to think this bad feeling she had was all for nothing.

Selphie and Rinoa sat facing each other as Skylar and Quistis did their hair. The two brides would do the other's make-up. They would be ready in no time. After about an hour of getting ready, the two brides looked better then ever. They smiled at one another and hugged. It was going to be better they had even imagined it to be.

In the front of the church there stood Squall on one side and Irvine on the other. Behind Irvine, his old friend Dylan stood. While Zell stood behind Squall. The two couple decided it would be good to just have one groomsmen and bridesmaid per couple. It would keep things simple and not be too distracting.

Tatiana rushed into the church at the last minute and met her date. She was doing all the last minute errands for wedding, she was almost late. She had to get the flowers and make sure the reception reservations went through.

Skylar and Quistis walked down together. They had become friends over the course of all the wedding events. It was almost like they were best friends now. They could tell each other everything.

Selphie stood in the entry way as her father linked her arm in his. She started crying when she noticed he was crying. His little girl was all grown up and there wasn't anything he could do to keep her his little princess.

Selphie mouthed, _I love you dad_, as she was greeted by Irvine. She stood there as he grabbed her hand and led her to the alter. She was lost in his eyes. This is where she wanted to be she was sure of it. She started to giggle. She could tell that he was nervous, which made her love him even more.

Rinoa walked the aisle looking at Squall. They had belonged together. Ever since she first laid eyes on him she knew he was the one. How could she have a bad feeling about something so right? She looked at Quistis and then at Selphie. This was going exactly how it should.

The priest walked out and before he could even say anything there was a gunshot. Rinoa collapsed to the ground. Before anyone could look back, there was another gunshot. This time the bullet hit Irvine.

Squall looked in the back but all he could see was a woman wearing all black with a giant hat shading her face. The only thing her knew was that the culprit had long black hair. He started to run at her, but she disappeared into thin air like there wasn't anybody there.

Selphie lay over Irvine crying. He wasn't breathing and she didn't have anything on her. He was going to die and there wasn't anything she could do about it. This was the worse day of her life. She crawled over to Rinoa hoping she was okay, but she didn't have a pulse. She looked at Squall, gave him a hug, and ran out of the church crying.

Squall stood in the center of the church refusing to cry as everyone looked at him.


End file.
